Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki:Manual of Style
The Viscera Cleanup Detail Manual of Style contains information specific to the Viscera Cleanup Detail wiki. For general guidelines about writing, grammar, and style, see Wikipedia:Manual of Style. For help with formatting, a good starting place is the FANDOM Wikia help page. Comments Off-topic comments, comments not in English, and questions asking for technical help will be deleted. The game is English-only (as are the current Admins), they cannot help you fix your game, nor can they tell what you did wrong in a level. There are many helpful players on Steam, that frequently include the developers themselves. Please post technical questions there. If you feel the wiki is missing key technical information about gameplay, then feel free to post a comment or edit the article yourself! But, please read the article first. Your question may already have been answered. Also, keep in mind that the game contains some bugs (as does every video game ever made). If you're not sure if something you've encountered is a bug or not, post a comment! General Guidelines #Write in third person: use "the player" instead of "you". #Any time a version of Viscera Cleanup Detail is mentioned, it should be written in the following format: "v1.0" or "v1.09", etc. #Always cite references for items such as trivia or developer comments. #Check your spelling and grammar before saving an edit. #There's a "preview" button on every editable page. Use it! Be sure you're not creating redlinks (links to pages that don't exist). #Foreign words and phrases (like i.e. and e.g.) should be italicized. #Watch your language. The game itself contains several swear words, but unless the cursing is a game quote, rethink your choice of words. Workshop Levels Articles about any Workshop content or other levels that were not made by RuneStorm and already installed on the game without third party downloads are not permitted. Workshop levels are subject to change, be abandoned in a broken state, or removed altogether. If you wish to make a record of your workshop level on this wiki, then you may do so in user space. That is, create a page called User:Username/Name of Workshop Level. If you would like help creating such a page, please post a message to the current Admin. Guides & Walkthroughs Guides, tutorials, and walkthroughs are permitted on this wiki. When writing a guide, users may not necessarily follow the general etiquette for writing articles. This means the guide can be based on personal opinion, rather than neutral fact as with most other articles. However, users should do a few things when creating a guide: * If the guide is lengthy, or applies to multiple levels, create the guide in a user sub-page. That is, create a page called User:Username/Name of Guide. If you would like help creating such a page, please post a message to the current Admin. ** A link to the guide can then be incorporated into the main wiki. * Place the guide template at the beginning of the guide. This can easily be done by typing at the beginning of an article in source mode. * Smaller guides, especially guides that apply to one specific area of gameplay, may be embedded in the existing article. Precede the guide with the template. * If adding a sentence or two with helpful tips, the template is not needed. However, write in impersonal, objective language. For example, say "it may be helpful to use the laser welder to melt large debris." instead of "Use your laser welder to melt large debris."